


Hot Springs Passion

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Season/Series 01, Skinny Dipping, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: What should've been a peaceful night of skinny dipping in the hot springs for Melissa Yuki almost turns into a night of unanswered passion between teens.  Chazz x OC, takes place in mid Season 1.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hot Springs Passion

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS NUDITY AND LIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Yes, this is my first sorta NSFW story. As a result, I will NOT cross-post this to my DeviantArt at all. So, I apologize if I got the tags wrong. I hope that you guys like this.

Melissa Yuki sighed blissfully as she stepped into the co-ed hot springs of Duel Academy and dropped her towel. Sure, she could’ve bathed in the privacy of her and Holly Rhodes’s room, but the atmosphere of the place kept making her come back here. She and her twin brother Jaden had only been at Duel Academy for about four months now and the twins have settled into their school fine. So far, the twins have made friends, but there was one thing that they don’t know about the Queen of Slifer Red. Melissa is a major skinny dipper and loved doing it in the hot springs.

No one knew where that love started, but those who knew the twins believed that that love started when they were young. Regardless, it gave Melissa a sense of freedom when she skinny dipped. She felt free when she did it and was relieved when she learned that Fonda Fontaine, the head school nurse and the dorm master of the Obelisk Blue girls’ dorm was the same way. Safe to say, when Melissa learned that the hot springs has a separate couples section, she began skinny dipping there. She can cleanse herself without the other girls bothering her and no one would know her secret.

That is, until the one person that the shorter brunette DIDN’T want knowing her secret did learn and almost took advantage of.

It was a normal cool mid-November evening and everyone had a long day with classes and so on. Melissa entered the couples section of the hot springs fully nude, the only piece of clothing she had brought was a dark green robe. And that was hung in the locker/shower area. “This is a bad idea and you know it, your highness.” Aromage Bergamot said, keeping his red eyes closed so he didn’t peep on his master. His brothers Laurel and Cananga nodded in agreement, also keeping their eyes closed. Sure, the male Aromas were just being protective, but Bergamot was the worse of the worse on protectiveness. And that was due to him being the eldest of the Aroma siblings. “You guys are being worrywarts. See? I’ve been doing this since I got here and nothing’s happened.” Melissa rolled her green eyes as she stepped into the water.

“Just because it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean that it won’t happen at all, my princess. Some boy might take advantage of you.”

“And you’re forgetting that I know self-defense, Bergamot. Besides, it’s not like anyone else but Jay-Jay does this.”

Before Bergamot can retort, some whistling catches the male Aromas’ ears. “Big Brother, someone’s coming!” Laurel exclaimed in horror. “I’m already well aware of that, Laurel. We must protect the princess.” the red clad mage said. Melissa also heard the whistling and swam to the other side, hoping that no one else was coming in. This was her private time and she didn’t ask for any uninvited visitors. Unfortunately, the shorter brunette wasn’t going to get her wish as the smell of expensive cologne hit her nostrils. Damn it, anyone was better but HIM. “Ah, alone at last. Sure, I could’ve bathed with those losers, but the Chazz needs his privacy.” the figure said as he dropped his towel and stepped in the water.

Melissa’s whole face turned scarlet at the sight of Chazz’s nude body. She knew that he worked out occasionally, but the rest of the girls in school weren’t kidding when they said that his abs look good. Thank goodness the steam was hiding most of her embarrassed self or else it’d be way more awkward... Unfortunately, it couldn’t hide her scent from the spiky raven head’s keen nose. “Well, well, well. Looks like I got some company.” Chazz smirked, swimming over to where Melissa is. The shorter brunette heard his voice and made the mistake of turning around to meet his dark gray eyes. The spiky raven head was shocked to see the one pair of green eyes that haunted his dreams at night, but there was no mistaking it. Melissa Yuki is in the couples section of the hot springs with him. And she is in the nude, looking gorgeous without any clothes on...

“C-Chazz?”

Her voice snapped Chazz out of his rather horny thoughts. It’s normal for him to find her attractive while still holding out for Alexis, right? And not want to do it with her right there and now...right? And yet, he makes no attempt to try and leave the hot springs before she does. “Y-Yeah, Mellie?” he squeaked, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not her chest. Melissa begins to stand up and step out while saying, “I-I think that I should go and...” However, she didn’t realize that the floor was slippery and slipped backwards into the springs. “AHH!” she shrieked as she was fearful of hitting the water. Chazz noticed this and stood up, catching her in the process. The shorter brunette’s whole face flushed again as she realized that the spiky raven head’s hands were holding her naked body.

And she was enjoying it. What the actual hell?!

At the same time, something else started stirring within the raven haired teen. Her breasts are close enough for his hands to touch and a voice in his brain was telling him to kiss her and try to explore her. Before Melissa could ask Chazz to put her down, he swooped in and planted his lips on hers, still carrying her smaller body. Her green eyes were wide in shock by the action, but instead of fighting him off, she kissed him back. Chazz began to slowly put her down while still lip locked with Melissa. In the process, his hands brushed against her breasts, jolting a huge spark. The spiky raven head broke off the kiss after a few minutes, needing air.

Damn it, was this what his brothers felt when they experienced love?

The shorter brunette sat on the edge of the hot springs, shocked that she got her first kiss and it was rather passionate. “Mellie...” Chazz said in a slight daze, a huge part of him torn on wanting to explore more of these new feelings and backing off before things went too far. However, his desires for the girl began to win over his logical side telling him to stop and began to start advancing towards her. Melissa, recognizing just what was going on, found herself scooting back from the hot springs pool’s edge, causing the male teen confusion. He got out of the hot springs and tried to touch her before she turned away. “Chazz, we need to stop before things get outta hand.” Melissa sternly said. Once she saw that Chazz wasn’t going to try again, Melissa continued, “We’re not in a relationship yet and it’s going too fast for both of us to take THAT step right now.”

As soon as she spoke, the lustful haze in Chazz’s dark gray eyes began to lift and guilt started to sink in. What in the actual fuck was he doing to Melissa?! What kind of gentleman was he, about to possibly RAPE a girl that he’s been into ever since he first met her?! Who trusted him to not do this kinda of shit to her or any other girl for that matter?!

Not to mention her words; they weren’t in a relationship yet...

The raven haired teen scooted away from the shorter brunette to try and get his urges under control. Melissa sat up, seeing that Chazz was taking her words into consideration. From the time that he started feeling love, Chazz knew that he didn’t want pointless sex with any girl. No, he wanted to make love with the right girl, his one true love. And for a while, he thought that the one for him was Alexis. But she rejected him over a major misunderstanding and numerous attempts to ask her out. Melissa, on the other hand, had actually gotten to know him, the real Chazz and vice versa. In fact, she knows things that the spiky raven head has yet to tell the blonde that only his sister knows. Shit, Chazz has lost interest in Alexis and has fallen hard for Melissa.

And he was about to hurt her at the cost of her virginity...

“Damn it to hell, you’re right and many of the Obelisks would not take me dating a Slifer girl well at all. Especially Dr. Crowler. He’d do everything in his power to try and get me to break up with you and set me up with Kourtney.” Chazz said after a few minutes of silence. This is one of those times where he is thankful that she has enough brains on her to realize that he isn’t ready to do this as she isn’t ready. After all, guys have feelings and choices too when it comes to love and romance. Melissa nodded, “Speaking of Kourtney, she still has a major crush on you and will kill me in my sleep if she found out about our feelings for each other. So it’s for the best that we keep what happened tonight to ourselves. Granted, nothing happened, but better to be safe than sorry...”

“I-It doesn’t change the fact that I love you, Mellie. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t feel this way.”

“I’ve grown to like-like you too, Chazz and I want to see where this goes before we take this giant leap.”

Chazz smiled at Melissa’s confession before getting up off the floor. While she didn’t outright say that she loves him, the fact that she kissed him back and said that she wants to try a relationship with him gave him hope. Maybe it’s better that they took it slow with things...for now.


End file.
